Bluebird Legend
by P.S.I-Don't-Care
Summary: There's a legend, one consisting of a special bluebird. It's said that if it flies above you and drops a feather with the same design for you and another, you will become each other's one and only. The problem is you must find them yourself. AU. HIATUS
1. Prologue

_There's a legend, one consisting of a special bluebird. It's said that if it flies above you, and drops a feather with the same design for you and another, you will become each other's one and only. But the real problem is you must find them yourself._

* * *

><p><em>There's a legend, a legend consisting a bluebird. It is said that if a bluebird flies above you and another, and drops a feather for you and that person, you will connect and become each other's true love and soul mate. In this way, the bluebird is God's left hand, as the dove is his right.<em>

_However, you must decide for yourself. Perhaps you both are female, or male, perhaps you are not. But the real problem is that you must find them._

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy! Look! It's a blue birdie!"<p>

A bed of flowers were mixed of daisies, and dandelions, as well as other flowers like lilies, daffodils and forget-me-nots were stretched out until a large river up ahead. A small family of three, a brother, a sister, and a mother (but lacking a father, because he was not let off work due to work reasons), layed a picnic.

As a mother helped to her eldest child, her youngest pointed at the sky, where a bird a mixed color of the sky and a stream. The child was smiling in glee. Obviously she loved things blue.

This child's name is Lenalee Lee. She wore her long hair in pigtails and gained the large purple eyes and the darker-than-green hair, in which she inherited from her grandmother. She would have seemed like an exact duplicate as her mother, if not for their large age difference. Lenalee was turning six that week and was in first grade.

The child, Lenalee, was carrying a small pile of plates while her mother helped her son set a patterned blanket on the ground. Who Lenalee fairly had different features with. He had a purple shade for hair, which he inherited the trait from their father. He had dark eyes that battled between dark purple and dark blue and would've matched his hair. It was a rare trait of the family, making him exceptionally special... kind of. However, you could at rare times, see his eyes because his eyes were usually closed. Not that he was blind or anything.

The mother, Laori, was placing the food they had brung to the picnic, Komui following her example, as little Lenalee ran towards the feather that was just previously dropped. The feather was still slowly falling because of the gravity, almost landing into the girl's hands before falling onto the ground. "A blue feather!" Lenalee said. She bent down to pick up the small feather, smiling in glee. "Mommy, look! A blue feather!"

Laori smiled as Komui laughed. She bent down, placing the last plate down. She called for Lenalee to come back. Lenalee, being her young self was clueless and ran back to her mother. "What is it, Mommy?"

"Have I ever told you about the bluebird legend?" Laori said.

"What's a le-le-," Lenalee said, struggling on the newfound word that she had just heard.

"Legend. A legend is like a story that could or could not happen, or could not be proven true," Komui explained. "Is that right, Mom?"

"I believe so."

"Oh... Then I haven't heard it!" Lenalee said.

"Do you want to know it?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Laori laughed. "There was once a bird, a _blue_bird. The bird was found by a girl, who could not speak, and was spoken poorly by people because of the way she lived, acted, and how she looked. Once being helped by the girl, the bird spoke, 'Thank you, young miss.' The girl gasped. There was no such bird that could speak other than a parrot in her dictionary. The bird bowed down, telling his name which was Ruhao. It told her of his travels and its family. Finally, before it took off, back to traveling, it granted the girl a feather and told her, 'I have seen how the country people treat you; they have not seen your true beauty. And in return for your kindness, I will find the man that will accept you as you are, and will be your soul mate. Keep this feather to determine who the one is. Find a man who will have the same feather design as this.'"

Laori paused. "The girl nodded as the bird flew away. As time grew by, the girl lost hope in the bird, even so knowing it was a bad thing to do, she was a person like you and me. She had doubts. She wondered if the bird had forgotten her while six years passed by. Though she thought the bird had forgotten, she did not abandon the feather. In any case, it was pretty. Only one day, a boy a year older than her, encountered her and bowed his head. The girl stared as the boy spoke, 'It's a pleasure to meet you, fair maiden. I was sent by Ruhao. My name is Kuho.'"

"Is that the end? Mom, you used too many complicated words for Lenalee to understand," Komui said. "And really mom, that was a bit cheesy. And the ending didn't seem proper."

"It was a pretty story though!" Lenalee said.

"Did you even understand that?" Komui countered, teasing her young immature mind.

"Bleeeh!" Lenalee stuck out her tongue.

"That's not proper, Lenalee!" Komui said.

Lenalee ignored her brother and turned to her mom. "Thank you for the story!"

"You're welcome, Lenalee," Laori smiled. "Keep that feather. You might meet someone too. But due to this happening, there will be confusions and obstacles on the way."

"..Do I have to kiss him?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Ewww! Boy cooties!" Laori and Komui laughed as Lenalee droned about how boys were mostly rude and hardly ever polite, rather _nice_, for that matter.

* * *

><p>"Ah..." A young male said as he watched as a small feather floated down onto his head. He plucked it out of his mud brown hair, eyes in wonder of what it actually was. "It's a blue bird's... feather?"<p>

The boy looked up to the sky. "How could a feather get in here? Bluebirds aren't so common in these areas either... where did this come from?" The boy stuck his head out to spy for the bird again, only to see the sky colored blue with fluffy white there and there.

The boy leaned onto his seat again, staring at his feather. It was pretty. It was at least half a foot, obviously blue, with black spread out like vines and there was a little white on the tips. 'Hey, maybe I could make a bookmark out of this!' he thought. "Mana!"

The boy stood up from his chair, abandoning the open book on his table titled 'The Bluebird Legend' in both Chinese and English that he was just barely starting. He ran into the kitchen, passing a room where his dirt brown haired brother slept, and to where a man was preparing lunch for the small growing boy and himself. The boy waved a feather in the called man's face. "It's a feather, a pretty one too! Could you make this into a bookmark for me?"

"Quiet down. Your big brother will wake," The man, who we'll assume is Mana, pulled his face away from the feather. "This is quite a rare find. You want to keep this forever, am I right?"

"Yeah!"

Mana pat the boy's head and ruffled it. "I'll get working on it as soon as I finish making lunch. Okay, buddy?"

"Yes!" The boy jumped. Mana laughed at the boy. "Now get going, Allen."

Allen, the small boy, nodded. He trotted back to his book. His hair grown long to the middle of his neck that was always tied up high on his head, it bounced as he ran away, his silver blue eyes glowing in happiness. The pitiful boy did not know his mother or father. He only knew that his parents abandoned him and his brother as young children, for no obvious reason. They were wonderful children, he and his older brother, if you took care of them enough to make them change their horrible personalities.

The boy loved books. Picture books -which he found fun because of the stories he could make up-, children's books, chapter books, young adult books, adult books -though Mana kept those books completely away from him-, historical, fantasy, biography, fiction, even books that seemed with no use, no moral. No matter the content, all books were important to him. Which was good, because he had a reading level slightly higher than normal children his age, but it didn't exactly help that he always read in the dark though.

Soon, the boy came out with his book and looked at his father. "Mana, can I read this out here? I don't know some of the words for it."

"Sure, go ahead and read here. Read out loud. That way you'll catch your mistakes," Mana said.

Allen first showed the words he could just understand or read as Mana explained each word he didn't know. Mana set himself back to working on the unprepared lunch as Allen read the semi-large text of his book.

He was on a page where there just the sky and clouds and a bird, adorned in blue and complicated vines of black and white and red. "There is a bird that lives for hundreds of years, maybe even thousands of years. This bird was special." Allen flipped the page seeing a girl and a boy on each page. "He helped people who wanted to find someone to love. No matter in what situation. Only when they really wanted one."

He flipped the page again. "The story starts when a girl took care of a bird..."

Coming toward the end after an estimation of five hours, asking about words along the way, which included the time to eat lunch (but that didn't stop him from reading), he finished the book to its last page. "The man kissed the woman and ever since, the legend was passed on. It is a legend, because it cannot be pro... prov..." Oh well he would as Mana later. "proven, it only happened once... with a man and woman."

"Excellent, Allen!" Mana said. "But perhaps spending five hours reading a book isn't too healthy for you. Go on and play with your toys."

* * *

><p>A child with shoulder-length hair sat beside the tree, resting against the tree's body and in its shade. The child's navy blue hair swaying softly back and forth with the soft wind, and angry, irritable look etched on his features. His legs crisscrossed and one arm over the other.<p>

_Damn_. What the _heck_ was he doing, just sitting? Should he not be... training?

Che.

This was stupid. The moment he'd felt a strong odd sensibility, he'd immediately stopped train with his wooden sword (which he named Daisuke*, oddly enough) and took shade and waited for something to happen ever since.

"Forget this," he stood up quicker than anticipated and flinched at a small breeze with a little confusion.

"_Ah... whatever. It must've been a spasm_," he thought.

A small blue feather made its way down, waiting to be caught by whoever it should belong to. Making way onto the boy's head, unnoticed.

He took a swipe at his wooden sword and began to walk out of the shade, noticing what the time of day it was. Not much sunlight was out anymore, and he assumed it was just about seven.

Che. Time to go in for dinner.

* * *

><p>* Daisuke, because I could think of no other name. You all have probably predicted that I would name the next, <em>actual<em> sword after Mugen for Kanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey... I'm a bit depressed, but I hoped this brang my mood up, and I think it did.<strong>

**You know, I honestly don't know if there's a legend like that... but it seemed nice, right? I got it from Bakuman's opening.**

**I kind of enjoyed writing it. By the way, it is pretty obvious that this is AU and not the Exorcist, Noah world.**

**Did you enjoy? I hope you did. Because according to my profile, it's my first story. And because I tried my best to recover what wasn't saved on my computer.**

**I thank you for reading.**

**Please R&R. It would bring me joy, though it is your decision.**

**And did I portray the right character for each character so far? (Am I even good at writing this? I find sloppy/unplanned/grammar-filled stories... unacceptable.)**

**And excuse me if I do not update... at _all_... I'll be graduating middle school myself... and I have a strong case of procrastination. I however, also have a second life here. That has at the very _least_ 5 ongoing stories that aren't updated constantly. I'm getting myself back onto that.**

**So please excuse me if there is no update.**

**(Bummer for you because you just read the entire thing.)**

**Please point out any errors I have made.**


	2. Kanda

_There's a legend, one consisting of a special bluebird. It's said that if it flies above you, and drops a feather with the same design for you and another, you will become each other's one and only. But the real problem is you must find them yourself._

* * *

><p>A Decade Later<p>

* * *

><p>Damn. That Moyashi's voice was either too loud or the walls and ceiling of this damned apartment were as thin as damned paper. He could practically hear everything. Everything from the stupid rabbit from down across the hall, to the Moyashi above him, to the disgusting red-headed man up in the sixth floor with his ugly hookers. (Amazing how loud the redhead could actually make those horny freaks scream so loudly in the middle of the night, and he was in freaking second floor. It was amusing though, to discover the Moyashi's god father was Cross. Good unlucky him.)<p>

If you blasted the music almost to the max, something _he_ was doing since last night, you could still hear the disgusting moans from the floors above, and Moyashi read his story-crazed little ass all day, night, and afternoon. Kanda would be damned if he was granted ultra hearing, 'cause then he'd go drastic already. Probably not even a hospital could calm him down.

Quickly grabbing his Mugen, he walked out of the room, already annoyed enough of hearing the Moyashi blab himself silly with books. He snatched his sports bag from the ground before leaving out the door and not saying a word towards his roommates.

He walked slowly downstairs, his feet flinging out with every step he took. His right hand placed itself holding the bag on his shoulders with his Mugen easily tucked in between his shoulder and bag. His left hand slipped into his pocket, he reached onto the last step of the flight of stairs and headed towards the exit.

"Yuuuu-chan!" a male, approximately eighteen, jumped onto Kanda. Red hair was the dye of the male's hair, and could easily be identified as Cross' son. However, surprisingly it wasn't. Of what distinguished the male from Cross was his eye color, which its hue was green. (Oh, but both persons had to cover their right eyes, and they were some of the biggest flirts of the entire county. Bizarre isn't it?)

"Get off me, baka usagi," Kanda replied in a harsh tone.

"Awww Yuu-chan, you're no fun!" the male said, previously called 'Baka Usagi'.

"Life isn't always about fun, idiot," Kanda said, elbowing 'Baka Usagi' in the gut. "and the next time I hear my given name from that ugly mouth of yours', someone will find a corpse at their door, preferably yours'."

"Oh, and do I know it!" 'Baka Usagi' said, ignoring Kanda's threat and still managing to cling onto Kanda after the jab. "Partying isn't always fun. You need all the planning, and the perfect time... phew! It isn't easy planning a perfect party."

"That's what all you dumbasses call fun," Kanda said. "Now get off before I cut you!"

"You actually care? Yuu-chan, that's so nice of you!"

Before unsheathing Mugen, Kanda spoke. "I just don't want 'Murder' listed in my criminal records along with the other stupid things you framed me with."

"N-now now, Kanda, there's no need to take Mugen out!" 'Baka Usagi' said, finally shooting away from him. "How about we live as peaceful civilians, huh?"

"Che," Kanda said, walking out of the doors of the dorm-like apartments.

Coming to realization of something, the red-headed male jumped up. "Ahhh! Yuu-chan! Yuuuu-chan!"

"Fuck off, Lavi (B.) Juniors!"

* * *

><p>First thing is first. <em>Breakfast<em>.

Kanda walked down the path towards his favorite restaurant in the county, and _only Japanese_ restaurant in the county. Therefore, it was the only place that held home-cooked (or freshly made) soba. (The heat-and-microwave soba was an absolute insult.)

The moment he walked in, the smell Japanese food engulfed him, the heart of it in the kitchen. The sound of soft clattering (but loud in the kitchen), and talkative people was annoying to say the least.

"Ah! Kanda-kun!" the manager working as a clerk said. "I knew you would be coming by! We even reserved you a seat. Soba, as usual?" he said, attempting to bring Kanda to the reserved table.

Kanda nodded, staying in place. "I'll take it to go."

"Ah, very well," the manager said, not complaining. As long as Kanda ate from his restaurant, he was content. _More money for him_. "Soba, to go!" he hollered into the kitchen, a chef nodding and raising his hand as he kept his eyes on the food he was cooking.

Kanda leaned against the wall, leg bent and laying on the wall. His arms were crossed and a neutral face was a pasted onto his face. His eyes were closed and he was at ease. (Well, beside the point that the noise happening in the restaurant was constantly ticking him off.)

A new smell entered the room. Not that it gave so much of his attention, but it had his head lean up.

A girl in black-green pigtails walked in. Her eyes were vibrant purple and wore a smile that attracted half the restaurant. Her legs were slender and perfect, dare he say it.

She wore a blue jeans skirt that fit around her waist and slid down to her mid-thigh. Her blouse was baby blue and a printed picture that showed itself to be a faded (and torn) heart. She had knee big socks and converse sneakers.

A man accompanied her, one reason why she was smiling, and was at least 15 years old over. The man had the same equal eyes as the female, and navy purple hair that spread out in eight different 'tails'. He wore a scientist like uniform. A science coat swallowed a large portion of his clothes. A small hat was topped on his head and gave a brief feel of wealth.

Though the two people were talking in fluent English, one could tell they were full Chinese. Laughing at small inside jokes the two passed to each other.

The girl walked in front and spoke to the man in the front desk. (The clerk was off to do some actual work and was only there to greet his best customer in.) "Could we have a table for two please?"

"Uh... I'm sorry, it's a full house. There are no more tables left."

"Really? Please, sir? We're new here, we have no idea where else to go to eat," the girl said.

"Nope, I'm sorry," the man said. "The rules here are strict. I could lose my job."

"But sir-"

"Give them my table," Kanda stepped in.

"Mister? And who are you?"

"I'm the one that has the reserved table. Your boss reserved it for me without permission," Kanda said.

"Mister, if it is a reserved table, then I cannot just give the table away freely-"

"If I need, I will call your boss, and if that doesn't work, I can kill you in ten different ways."

"..v-very well sir," the man said, shaking his head.

The girl and man turned to him. "Thank you, er... boy," the man said. "We're new here and we're completely useless around the area and-"

"Here is the soba you ordered, to go," the manager came back, handing the food to Kanda, as he gave the exact number of money it costed. "Thank you, Kanda!"

"It was nothing. I don't care about your reasons," Kanda said, turning away from the duo. "I was just about to leave anyways."

"Umm... thank you then, Mr. Kanda!"

"Che."

* * *

><p>A silver blade swung down. It slowly guided itself to the side while the user ran forward and swung horizontally, making a huge cut on the tree. The user closed his eyes, walking away from the cut up tree and gave the wind a pattern of breathes. He began to make another pattern, this time using his sword and body.<p>

He jumped, as though contemplating someone granting him a kick at the leg to mess him, and swung to the side, then landing on his feet and continuing on with his dance. Immediately, he turned around and stabbed, and retracted it back to him, making an entirely new dance, one that would require two swords in his hands.

Surely, this would have been dangerous for anyone and even himself if he held the blade improperly, and guided it wrongly. Oh, but it would have made it worse if the police found out. More retarded crimes added onto his criminal record. (Pf, half the shit on his record wasn't even his.)

Kanda was at a deserted property. Trees and bushes surrounded him and a small lake beside him.

Soft breezes cooled his skin when he sweat, and put him at ease whenever he trained. Though, he wouldn't feel any different, if he trained in rain or snow either. But however, it was slightly harder to concentrate. The girl he had met this noon was... simply _beautiful_, and he had never thought of any man, any woman... anybody at all, _beautiful_.

His face turned stern with concentration, internally scolding himself for losing concentration because the blade was just millimeters from giving him a fresh cut on-

"Fuck!"

And now a string of profanity fell from his mouth. A long cut streamed down from his elbow to his mid-forearm. He hurried to his first aid in his bag and quickly taking the roll of bandages he packed into his first aid. He struggled to put on the bandages. (But rest assured, he succeeded.)

Che.

_I guess that's enough for today_... Kanda thought, angry at his first injury for a while.

* * *

><p>Kanda walked back through those doors, the ones that lead him in and out of the apartment buildings, scowling at anyone who dared to look at him. The bandages were visible, he knew, so of course they would stare.<p>

During the entire day, he wore a white undershirt, a jacket to top it off and ordinary gym pants.

The likeliness of getting tired and hot was high today. Today the sun emitted the feeling of summer with the clouds giving long cool breezes. Working himself out, would of course help the heat build up and press him to take off his jacket and show some of his muscles.

"Ho ho, hurt yourself, BaKanda?"

"Shut up, Moyashi. You're acting like the fat pedo in a red suit."

"Look, I know this is difficult, it means hard by the way, for you but," Allen started. "You should study the use of names. You know, those things people have, but you, apparently, are too retarded, or stupid, dumb, idiotic, dull-minded, your pick, to understand it."

"Look here short-stack, I can stab your cursed eye like I did to the fatass in the North pole or-"

"It's not cursed, BaKanda," Allen interrupted.

"Shut up. Your eye could be seeing darkness, or you could start being kind to your elders."

Allen scoffed. "Elders? That's bullshit considering what you did to the _fake_ Santa, at the mall last season."

"I take it back," Kanda slid Mugen out of its sheath, soon to start charging at the stupid white-headed Moyashi. "I'll kill you."

Running into a little panic, Allen ducked and kicked up at Kanda's torso, hearing a small grunt. Allen waited for a moment before walking out the door towards the community library peacefully.

"Fucking Moyashi! Stop acting like a fucking brat and come back here!"

* * *

><p>By the way, the man in the kitchen was <em>not<em> Jerry. (Or Jeryy as some of you make it.) I plan to give him a different place to work at... the school kitchen, of course! Quite obvious, am I speaking?

..I like typing "Che" for Kanda.. :)

Was portraying Kanda okay? And for sure, I think I'll get a yes.. Did I play Kanda's liking for Lenalee too quickly? I've, simply put, _never_ read a Kandalee before. (But crap, that couple looks adorable!)

Ahh, don't worry for all you Allenalee (Lenallen, whatever.) favor..ers.. it's _still_ an Allenalee.. with Kandalee to the side. -large fake cough-

The triangle _was_ mentioned right? :) All three influenced by the feather. ;)

Oh yes, the disclaimer?

Well as you can see, if you look in my profile, all you'll see is a small biography of me and it will say nothing of owning D. Gray-Man. -sigh- Doesn't life suck?


	3. Allen

_There's a legend, one consisting of a special bluebird. It's said that if it flies above you, and drops a feather with the same design for you and another, you will become each other's one and only. But the real problem is you must find them yourself._

* * *

><p>Allen smiled at his collection of books, a room full of them to be exact. His smile reached his cheeks as he reminiscenced about all the summaries that appeared in his mind at every book he traced his finger cross. Thank god they survived...<p>

The way the characters looked, how they acted, the facial expressed they bore in the scenes he imagined, the best and most remembered memory of the novel... they all flashed into his mind, widening his smile, almost hiding his silver-blue eyes. (Oh, but the ones that happened to give him nightmares lessened the smile.)

His finger stopped on one of his favorite books. _The Bluebird Legend_... _translation_ by _Jansen Miles_ and _written_ by _Li Ai Qing_.

He pulled the book out of its tight shelf. The front with a beautiful bluebird drawn, the title, and translator and author accompanying it with a little text, _Properte Property of Allen Walker_, written messily in the bottom center. _Properte_ crossed out and a clean word, _Property_ that replaced it easily with the right spelling.

He felt the overused cover of the book, the pages almost falling off its protector. The bent pages that were there to be permanent and the page that the book automatically fell open to if you left it vertical at its spine.

Leaving the room, he stalked over to his beanbag he left in the living room. It was ordinary, except for the part where there was a large painting of a clown (an extremely creepy one at that) that was nailed onto the wall above the sofa. The color of the walls were yellow, which gave a mellow feeling and a flat screen right above a DVD player, and a group of old CD cassettes that played soothing classical music, and a CD cassette player. Creepy statues stood beside the small table on the side of the sofa, somewhat playing its role as a lamp.

He flopped onto the beanbag, white hair following with the speed he fell, opening to the start of the book... "There is a bird, that lives for hundreds of years..."

* * *

><p>He could not see the book anymore. He couldn't see anything at all, for a matter of fact. Just black, blinding him from whatever he was looking at... or if he was looking at anything at all.<p>

He blinked, and blinked again, slowly a scene appearing before him. Flashes of red, blue, and orange and black...

Fire appeared, flaring in his face. He instantly jumped away, afraid of the artificial flame that would burn him.

A living nightmare was being replayed. He watched as his seven-year-old self crying in pain and panic, confused of what to do.

Flat on the ground, was his foster-father, face burnt (as well as his upper torso) and body twitch, his mouth aching to tell Allen something.

The sight was absolutely unpleasant, but little Allen paid no attention to the thought of unpleasantness toward his father's new painful look. He was rather on the ground, crumpled into a ball and holding his left eye. (The burn in his eye... it hurt!) Tears surfaced in his eyes, stinging his eye.

Little Allen stood up, trying to ignore the pain the best he could, and tried to pull Mana away from the smoking, the burning stove. When realizing he couldn't, he ran towards his brother's room.

"Neah!" his childish voice rang.

Neah weakly turned to Allen, very tired, and with wavering consciousness. "What is it...?"

The fire inched nearer to Mana. "Fire, Neah! Mana is going to be fired!"

In slight confusion, he stood up, as painful as it was for his headache, edging towards the door and smelling smoke (which alerted him greatly). "Fire!" he gasped, sweating like mad. "Get the phone, Allen, and call 911! Dad!"

Suddenly, Neah fainted. He lost his battle with consciousness, and left Allen, once again, confused about what to do. He started to cry now as the fire became closer and closer to him and Neah, the fire already on the brink of killing Mana.

A loud crack above them, made them tilt his head up. Pieces of wood stabbed his eye (to make his eye worse, apparently), and the rest of the remaining heavy wood landing on his arm. The pain was simply too great for Allen, and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>He instantly woke up in cold sweat. He searched around the house in his lone spot on the beanie bag, massaging his arm repeatedly and ignoring a slight prickle of pain on his scarred eye. He closed the book, gray eyes, glassy. He placed the book on the ground, leaving himself in a feeble position. God damn his stupid young self.<p>

Sighing loudly, he stood up, wiping his eyes, and going back to the room to place the book back where he received it. He looked at the clock, which told him that it was almost time for him to go to work.

He got his backpack of books and stepped out the door, locking and closing the door as softly as possible, as if someone were sleeping in his home. (It was a force of habit really. In the past, if his god father woke up due to slamming doors, he would be grounded for no reasonable reason, for an entire month.)

Perfect. He walked right into Kanda. He spied the bandages on Kanda's arms and smiled. "Ho ho, hurt yourself, BaKanda?"

Kanda glared sharply. "Shut up, Moyashi. You're acting like the fat pedophile in a red suit."

"Look, I know this is difficult, it means hard by the way, for you cut," Allen started, inwardly smirking. "You should study the use of names. You know, those things people have, but you, apparently, are too retarded, or stupid, dumb, idiotic, dull-minded, your pick, to understand it. By the way, his name is _Santa_."

"Look here short-stack, I can stab your cursed eye like I did to the fatass in the North Pole or-"

"It's not cursed, BaKanda," Allen said, annoyed. How many freaking times did it have to take for the idiot to understand... **it wasn't cursed**!

"Shut up. Your eye could be seeing complete darkness, or you could start being kind to your elders."

Allen scoffed. Was he _serious_? "Elders? That's bullshit considering what you did to the _fake_ Santa, at the mall last season."

"I take it back," Kanda slid Mugen out of its sheath. "I'll kill you."

_Oh shit!_

Panicking, Allen ducked and kicked up at Kanda's torso, hearing a short grunt. Allen waited moments before walking out the door to work. _Dear Lord, thank you for giving me limbs_.

Faintly listening, he heard. "Fucking Moyashi! Stop acting like a fucking brat and come back here!"

He smirked. _Whatever,_ _BaKanda_.

* * *

><p>"I'm here, Mr. J," Allen said. "Is there anything you need me to do?" Allen said, placing his book pack down.<p>

"Ah, Walker... take the cart over there and put them in their respective places please," Mr. J said.

Mr. J was Lavi's grandfather. Though he preferred his (second) middle name more than he did for his first or last name, and often claimed to have no other name but "Bookman," his full name was Ralph Dean Bookman Juniors.

Mr. J was much preferred to be called "Panda-ji-ji" by Lavi. (Which always earned him a kick in the face.) The darkened color around the wrinkly skin of Bookman's eyes (bags maybe?) made him look like a Panda, hence giving his nickname. The cause was due to the lack of sleep. (Only God knew how much life the old man had in him left.)

"Consider them done, Mr. J."

"Good, carry on with it then."

* * *

><p>Allen slipped a book into its rightful socket. Skimming the title of the book, its author, and its genre before leaving them there. Oh, and not to mention checking where it belonged, they didn't need a parent suing the library for a book that shouldn't be there. It didn't end well the last time when Lavi 'accidentally' left a sex book in the children's section. And it wouldn't end well the second!)<p>

"Allen?"

Allen turned around, finding an eleven year old child behind of him. Her hair was a chestnut color, and her eyes following the same color. She wore a pink summer dress and Chinese slippers (after all, her birthplace _is_ China). Her hair was short, only just barely touching her shoulders... actually not touching her shoulders at all. She had to two bangs that were braided and grew longer than her head hair, and wore a type of headband. (No... what it was was something unidentified to even Lavi, and he knew most everything... fifth to Bookman.)

"Yes Meiling?"

"I need help with school homework," she said shyly, holding up a worksheet that had "Meiling Huifang" printed in English letters on the top right corner.

Allen slipped another book into its socket. Ah, ten more books to go, thankfully all on the same shelf. "Okay, what do you need help with?" (**A/N: Personally, I think you should skip this part.**)

"I don't understand exponents... I mean, if you're multiplying the number, why are you adding the exponent? (!)" Meiling exclaimed (in a soft voice, she didn't need to be kicked out of the library _yet_). "I'm serious; can't you just multiply the exponents?"

Chuckling a little, Allen pushed the cart ahead of him with Meiling beside him. "Take it this way Meiling," he said, delivering the cart back to its post before telling Bookman that he'd use the rest of his volunteer work helping kids with homework help. He snatched a piece of scratch paper from the recycle bin, and a pen from his pocket. "If the base number is three and its exponent is two is being multiplied by another that has the same base with the exponent four, you can write it all out," writing them out neatly, Meiling nodding heavily. "3 x 3 is 3^2 right? 3 x 3 x 3 x 3 is 3^4," Allen said, placing the two factored numbers in parentheses.

"If I multiply the two together," Allen said, rewriting it together. "it'll have six threes, 3^6. If you add the 3^2's exponent with 3^4's exponent, you'll have 3^6 again."

"Oh..." Meiling said. "God, my teachers couldn't explain it easier for simple people like me? Thank you Allen!" she said, hugging Allen. "but wait, if their bases aren't the same, can I still add it?"

"No," Allen said. "If I changed the 3^2 to 2^2, then it wouldn't be the same. It was end up as 2 x 2 x 3 x 3 x 3 x 3. There are only four threes and two twos to make into exponents. In the end, you'll end up with the same numbers you began with." (**If you in fact did skip, you can continue reading here.**)

"Thanks, Allen," Meiling said. "I fail the test with a forty percent so I really needed the help."

"No problem. If there's anything else, come to me."

"Allen-kun, I need help on science!" another girl hollered.

"Quiet, child!" Bookman said. "The library is not for yelling!"

Meiling looked away, muttering, "Hypocrite."

Allen nervously chuckled. _Yes, he is most certainly a hypocrite._

* * *

><p>"Mr. Shirley, could I get the usual bouquet?" Allen said to the florist.<p>

"Ah, visiting 'im again?" Mr. Shirley said, gathering the right number and type of flowers. "You're so dedicated... If only I could teach my sons to be like you."

"Please, Mr. Shirley," Allen said. "If that were to be done, they wouldn't be themselves, no matter how awful they are and as you describe them. They'll realize that they'll need each other one time or another. Give it time, Mr. Shirley."

"Ah, but the problem is when," Mr. Shirley said, wrapping the flowers together in a neat bouquet. "I want to be there when it happens," he said, handing the flowers over. "On the house for being so dedicated, and for being my number one customer!"

"Thank you, Mr. Shirley," Allen bowed slightly. "Call me anytime when you need help with anything, I'm always free to help."

"I'll keep that fresh in my mind."

* * *

><p>Allen walked through the glass doors of the Hospital of Reginald Waters. His steady walk towards the front desk showed his patience and composition. The usual nurse in the front desk welcomed him warmly, instantly knowing who he was. "Room 143."<p>

"Of course, Walker-kun."

"Thank you, Nurse Mancia."

"Here's your visitor's pass. Stick it on and walk in ahead to the room."

Allen nodded, pulling the sticker from its paper and placed it on his shirt's left breast. He bowed at the nurse, the nurse doing the same, only sitting.

* * *

><p>Allen knocked on the door, even though knowing that he would not receive a reply. Still, it was more bearable acting like he would. "Ne, Neah, I brought some of your favorite flowers," he replaced the old wilting flowers.<p>

"During the week, it was the usual, only Kanda's oddly being more annoying than bared. Meiling is still failing her studies, but I'll get her there, just you see," Allen said. "but it would help if she would just listen in class and study. Oh and on Wednesday, Kanda bumped into the wall, very rare, and very entertaining, I tell you."

Allen continued to ramble to Neah about his week, silently wishing that he would wake. Just as Allen reached the end, he was reminded abruptly about the fire. A tear dripped onto the bed and seemingly melting into the fabric. "For heaven's sake, Neah, when are you going to wake up?"

* * *

><p><em>Vrrrr... Vrrr...<em> following instantly, a soft sorrowful piece played on the violin. It was slow, but very expressing. The vibrato stretched on for a while before moving onto the next note, with an intensifying crescendo and then an instant decrescendo. The ringtone danced along the room, imagined fingers pressing against the fingerboard of the imagined violin. Its song suddenly interrupted an annoyed voice spoke into the previously ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Wahaaa! You're the only one I could contact? Whacko!"

"What do you want Lavi?"

"Ah, that's right," a small pause. "You're invited."

"What?"

"You're invited. You know, to my party?"

Allen rolled his eyes heavily. "I'm always invited to your parties."

"Oh yeah I totally forgot," a sign of sarcasm shown from the other line. "So you goin'?"

"When is it?"

"Uh... heh... short notice but uhm... tomorrow?"

Allen sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'll be there when I feel like it. If I feel like it. I'm hanging up now."

"Ahhh! Wai-!" _Beep_.

Allen sighed again. "Visiting time is almost over. Good bye, brother."

Allen stepped outside, seeing a girl in navy green hair, and in a typical girl's clothing and a visitor's pass stuck onto her shirt.

_Beautiful_ and _mesmerizing_...

She looked up, accidently contacting his eyes. Frozen for just a tiny moment, they stood, studying each other's eyes before finally noticing their act. "A-a... I'm sorry for staring at you. M-my manners ran away from me for a moment," Allen blushed.

"N-no, I stared first," the girl said, taking the same action. "I-I just moved to Reginald Waters."

"Ah, hello. My name is uh... Allen... Allen Walker," Allen said.

"Lenalee Lee," the girl replied. "i-it's nice to meet you."

"I should take my leave, visiting hours are nearly done," Allen said, bowing slightly to her and walking away. "it was great to meet you as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Could someone please tell me the proper use of a semi-colon in a simple explanation and example?<strong>

**I must admit, this chapter was more intense than Kanda's or the Prologue. (Aren't all Allen chapters intense?)**

**Oh, and I also must thank the six that favorited my story, the seven that alerted, the one that alerted me as an author, and as well as the four that reviewed. It's much appreciated.**

**I felt that I... restricted you from reading further. And I still will, unfortunately. I'm terribly sorry.**

**See, my progress on my other account is a big, fat zero, aside from a few upcoming one-shots... I might as well put the entire account on hiatus, or shut the entire thing down and start new here. It'd put a load off my chest, but as much as I want to, I have people waiting, and I hate to disappoint.**

**My progress on the third chapter has been finding itself... difficult to write. If I were to divide the chapter into ten parts, I would be only a fifth done.**

**Lastly, I've graduated Middle School, and am now in High School and in a club almost entirely dedicated to helping the community and its surroundings. I plan to join one more that dedicates itself to helping people achieve their dreams and/or wishes, or a club that tries its best to make places safe for homosexual and bisexual individuals. Obviously, I am no hater of homosexuals, etc. I'm torn between the two though, so may I hear your opinion?**


	4. Lenalee

_There's a legend, one consisting of a special bluebird. It's said that if it flies above you, and drops a feather with the same design for you and one other, you will become each other's one and only. The only problem is, you must find them yourself._

* * *

><p>"Isn't it wonderful, Nii-san?" Lenalee said. Her arm crossed at her chest, her face baring a wonderful smile.<p>

Ahead of her was a two-storied house, its walls a fine light yellow color. Flower beds of lilies, daisies, and sunflowers were stationed at the base of several window panes and around the front lawn as if each flower was protecting the house. Intricate designs were marred into the oak brown door that was perfectly screwed onto the wall where it appropriately stood. The garage was huge, enough to fit four cars, and stored plenty of items they didn't and wouldn't need for probably years to come.

"It's beautiful. It's just as breathtaking as the last time we came here," her brother replied. "And the wind is moderate as well, almost the perfect weather."

Her brother slid his hands into the pockets of his discarded jacket in their moving van. Finding the item he was looking for, he pulled out, revealing a shiny ring of keys, most likely belonging to the new house. Choosing a random key (and hoping it was the right one), he pushed it into the key hole of the door and turned, hearing a slight click at the knob.

He opened the door until it was as open as day. "Let's get moving..." he said.

As soon as that was said, the trunk of the moving van opened, Komui and Lenalee set themselves to bring in boxes of their valuables and clothing.

* * *

><p>Ebony green hair passed pale white walls as hands were occupied by two small boxes. Violet eyes peeked over the boxes in her hands, and uneven ground hiding itself from her unseeing eyes. She paused before the uneven ground and turned around before speaking. "Nii-san, did you finish filling the papers for employee work at the hospital?"<p>

"Noooo, but that can be done _later_," he said, waving the thought away. The thought of work normally could've _killed_ him.

"Nii-san! I've told you that I would give it to them today!" Lenalee said as she continued to walk, luckily walking past the uneven ground and placing the box into a room that she personally claimed as hers'.

"Yes yes, Lenalee, but we just came from China!" Komui said. "Couldn't we wait for, I don't know, a week before finding work to do?"

"Nii-san!" Lenalee said as she and Komui carried in the last few boxes from the van.

"Fiiiiine," Komui whined. "But how about after we go out to _eat_?"

"That sounds fine right about now," Lenalee thought before smiling. "Just let me get ready and we can head out."

"20 minutes on the clock," Komui said, studying his watch as he noticed the second hand stuck.

"Please," Lenalee said, scoffing playfully. "you know I'll be ready before you count to ten."

"One... two... three..."

"Stop counting!"

* * *

><p>"So, Nii-san, have you thought of where to eat yet?" Lenalee said, newly dressed in matching colors of blue. Her shirt was a baby blue color and had a picture of a faded tilted heart in the center. Her skirt was a perfect blue color with jeans material and was smug around her waist. A sweet smell of perfume followed her. It wasn't strong, nor was it weak, but it was enough to make her a perfect magnet. After walking to the living room, she slipped on her converse sneakers over her knee high socks.<p>

Komui opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. "No, but it's good and healthy to try new food!"

"Or we could eat at an Asian Restaurant we passed earlier," Lenalee pointed out.

"But it'd be _great_ to eat Chinese food again!" Komui said, heading out the door with Lenalee while she laughed at her brother's picky habits for food.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we shouldn't eat here after all," Lenalee said, looking through the window. It was completely full as far as she could see, and it didn't seem like it could fit two more persons into the restaurant. It was packed in the front lobby too, which made it a real problem for both Komui and Lenalee, but being as stubborn as he was, Komui rejected the fact that it may take hours for their bellies to have something to digest.<p>

"No. I want to eat here," Komui said, not hesitating for a moment, "Besides, we'll resolve it somehow." He pulled the door open, hearing the clanking of dishes and the talking of people, and welcomed Lenalee inside first. She shook her head in disapproval as she stepped in, noticing nothing but the slight complication of moving forward. (Though, once spotting her, they were nice enough to make room.) Komui followed in shortly, unable to push off the feeling of protectiveness towards his sister once spotting _men_ looking at her.

Lenalee spoke, "Could we have a table for two, please?"

"Uh..." The man gave a strange look to Lenalee and Komui. "I'm sorry, it's a full house. There are no more tables left. Also, look at the amount of people in the lobby, waiting to eat."

Lenalee understood his expression. Why are they asking for two tables when their restaurant was obviously too full? "Really? Please, sir? We're new here; we have no idea where else to eat."

"Nope, I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "The rules are strict, and it would be unfair for other customers. I could lose my job.

"But-," Komui was about to say.

"Give them my table," a man (or is he a teen?) spoke. As a short description, he had long blue-black hair and an imprinted sneer on his face. He sported a stick on his hip that looked far too much like a sword. Dangerous, she knew Komui would think.

Confused, the front desk man questioned who he was, only getting a short answer, which had no relation to the question. "The reserved table. Your boss reserved it for me without my permission."

"Mister, if it is a reserved table, then I cannot just give the table away freely-"

Sneering harder (It was kind of hard to tell actually), the blue-haired man spoke, "If I need to, I will call your boss, and if that doesn't work, I can kill you in ten different ways... _Jessie_."

"It-it's Jefferie," he replied back. He, then, noticed the glare given and nodded his head hastily before making preparations for them on their table, "but-it-can-be-Jessie-too."

Komui spoke first, just in respect and appreciation, "Thank you, er... teenager. We're new here and we're completely useless around the area and-"

"Here is the soba you ordered! To go, just like you asked," another man said, dropping off a styrofoam container full of the said soba to the blue-haired man while he tossed the money in his hand. "Thank you, Kanda."

"Che. I don't need to hear your excuse," the male said. "I was about to leave anyways."

"Um... thank you then, Mr. Kanda!"

A soft 'Che' as a reply, he walked out, the people in the made way for him. The front desk man from earlier came back, leading them to their desks.

A loud groan from the lobby could be heard as Lenalee smiled slightly, but sorry for the group outside.

"Told you we'd resolve it somehow."

* * *

><p>A short drive home led to a long discussion down the road. Komui loved his sister, very much, but sometimes she just didn't know when to stop babbling. He hated it when it happened, and she would not stop until he did what he was told to do like a responsible adult. She knew this, and he knew this. Finally giving in to her, he stomped into his office like a child would and slammed the door of where ever his office was.<p>

"Really, Nii-san, who is supposed to be the adult here?" A silent whisper from Lenalee, then she shouted. "When I get back, I expect the employee registration to be done!"

A loud whine from the office before she left made her smile. Ahh, she felt sadistic and she liked it.

* * *

><p>A nice simple walk around the neighborhood would be nice; she thought and gave in to her peaceful idea. It wasn't exactly as peaceful as she would have liked. Maybe it was karma.<p>

She had met an incredibly talkative stranger. He had fire red hair, a hair color that she'd never seen before on a person's head. (It was strange how he told her it was his natural hair color. Was he serious or was he pulling her tail only because she was new around here?) His eyes, too, were a strange but natural color. Crystal green, she liked that color, but not as much as blue.

"Hey there, pretty girl," he said when they had first met.

Lenalee turned to the boy's direction, confusion splayed across her face. What would this boy want with her?

"Me llamo Lavi Deak Bookman Juniors," the boy said, sneakily. "Como estas, chica bonita?"

"Uh... I don't-... I don't speak Spanish," Lenalee said. "Mr. Juniors."

"Holy crap! I'm too old for that!" Lavi said. "Do I look that old? Oh shit! I'm only 18, Father of Heaven! I'm too young to be old!"

Lenalee looked at this boy and laughed. "Funny," she said, amusement pasted on her face. "I'm Lenalee."

"No last name?" Lavi said, shrugging afterwards. "Well, _Lenalee_, call me Lavi. I'm serious. I'm too youthfully sexy to be old. _And_ I have a party..." he paused, appearing to be thinking. "tomorrow night and I was wonderin' if you could go- _if_ you want to go."

"I don't know..." Lenalee said, hesitant to accept. "My brother is overprotective of me about this stuff, saying that I can never be too careful around boys like you."

"Psh. Like me?" Lavi said. "Why are you talking to me in the first place? Look, I may be your everyday flirt, but I do _not_ attempt rape or some shit. I mean, girl, that is going to get me in some serious shit with the police, you understand?"

"Flirting and being rejected is better than a raping one night stand," Lavi said. "I prefer-."

"Please! Stop!" Lenalee said, her face getting hot with embarrassment. "I-I don't think I need to know what you prefer when you're having... _it_..."

Lavi laughed out loud, patting her head. "Okay, okay! Don't worry though, I'm completely bisexual. Point being, I'm a good guy."

"I don't think you being bisexual makes it any better, Lavi," Lenalee said.

"Okay look, here's the address. All the cool kids, the popular kids, the cute girls, and the hot guys are there," Lavi said. "In fact, I'm one of them," he winked. "You'll meet plenty of new people before vay-cay ends. I'll even introduce you to my best buds."

"I'll think about it," Lenalee giggled.

"Awesome, beautiful," Lavi said, patting her shoulder as he walked away. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

* * *

><p>"Nii-san! Are you finished with those papers?" Lenalee exclaimed from the front door as she took off her shoes. A holler from where she assumed was Komui's new-found office sounded, something close to, "Don't yell in the house!"<p>

An eyebrow was raised in the hypocritical action. She wandered around the house, unable to find Komui's home-office. Instead, she'd discovered far more rooms than she had expected, making her feel just a little bit alone and the feeling of the house completely empty.

"Lenalee?" Komui said from several doors down.

"I'm coming Nii-san!" Lenalee said, speed walking as quick as she could. "Are you finished with those papers?" she repeated.

Komui's sigh put her in a stern attitude as he lazily stared back at her with uninterested eyes of the subject. "Yes, Lenalee-sweetie."

She rolled her eyes, extending an arm out in an obvious gesture to hand them over. She scanned them carefully, with Komui playing with his fingers as if he were one again. She nodded briefly before walking away. "Lenalee! Where are you going?"

She replied as if it were obvious, "To the hospital."

"B-bu- You just- You'll get-," Komui yelled after her, slightly hesitating as he said. "At least wear a jacket!"

* * *

><p>After several detours around the neighborhood, and realizing she wasn't familiar with the place anymore, along with having no luck in finding the hospital, she'd decided to ask someone.<p>

"_Really, why didn't I think of this earlier?_" she thought, disappointed with her previous actions and thoughts of finding the hospital with no problem or help.

"Sir?" she said to a bystander, timidly. "I-... I'm new to the city and I was wondering if I could get some directions to... Reginald Waters Hospital?"

The man nodded silently and pointed curtly at the supposed direction and gave the directions by action, unwilling to talk... Or unable to? Realizing she couldn't keep track of his actions, he spoke, explaining the pathway to the said hospital.

"_This is much easier_," Lenalee mentally said to herself. If her memory served her right, it told her to go down Hope Street, and then left to Little Eve Avenue. Then once she arrived at Ray Street, she would have to take another left, and then walk one block down to Silky Road, one right, she would see it from there...

* * *

><p>The path to the hospital was pleasant. She'd seen much of the scenery she'd expected to see. It was a peaceful city, one that she guessed with none to little fights in the street. Socializing with certain citizens was enjoyable. Those she had met were probably a little more than a quarter social than her, she could tell, with all the handy-dandy-ness they gave. There were some she expected to see around the city, and some in her new high school...<p>

Now arriving at the hospital, she silently stepped over to the desk where a nurse was stationed, "Excuse me? Um, I'm here to submit the employee registration?"

The woman, Mancia, looked up, eyebrows raised in a curious expression, "Are you a little too young to work in a hospital? Are you a volunteer?"

Realizing she had forgotten to include something, she widened her eyes, in embarrassment. "Oh! No, no, no! I- um- this is my brother's. See, he's been planning for a long time for our move from China to here, and since yesterday, he hasn't had the right sleeping schedule."

"I see," she said. "Well, I'll take the papers for you to the gentleman that manages the paperwork and etc."

"Could I," Lenalee started. "Could I have a short look around the hospital?"

"Oh, I don't know," the nurse said. "You can't go up the floors without a pass, and you don't particularly have a reason to be there, nor are you a volunteer."

"I'll volunteer, I will." Lenalee said, in not a pleading way. She gave a small explanation of why she hadn't signed up before, speaking the truth the moment the words "my brother" slid out of her mouth. Nodding in slight comprehension, Nurse Mancia excused Lenalee in, but not before giving her visitors pass and a volunteer form.

* * *

><p>Meeting the patients was undeniably fun. The happiness that pumped through her veins and slipping into theirs was something she was to be proud of, she knew. Once in a while, she would sit with one of the patients, one whom was thirteen years of age and dreamed big, "as big as the sky could go!" She didn't care for anything of how others thought, and she respected the young girl that way.<p>

The small self-tour she was giving herself would prove her some good in the future when her volunteer form was finished, signed, and valid. The smile etched on her face wouldn't slip off for the next hour, she knew. Nothing could or will wipe it off.

The near silent footsteps that slipped into her listening ears suddenly alerted her, smile slightly gone as she looked up. A boy, her age probably, stepped out of the deadly silent room, room number 143. The shock the conveyed the boy's face reflected her own as her smile slowly disappeared.

His shirt was pale brown that would have seemed tie-dyed at its front only. It was accompanied with a pair of gloves and a jacket with a pattern of black and white. He wore pair of jeans that preached her as normal. He seemed like the ordinary everyday teen, aside from his white hair, which he could tell was the _highlight_ of him. On the left side of his face was a light line of red that traced an interesting mark. It appealed to her that he was... _cute_, with a touch of handsome, and gentlemanly.

"A-a... I'm sorry for staring at you. M-my manners disappeared for a moment," the boy said, blood slowly making way to his face.

"N-no, I started first," she said with the same red face.

He nodded lightly, "Ah, hello... My name is uh... Allen... Allen Walker."

She couldn't bring herself to smile at her unreasonable embarrassment. "Lenalee Lee. I-it's nice to meet you."

Allen bowed slightly as he said, "I should take my leave. Visiting hours are nearly done. It was great to meet you," and walked away.

She walked his slightly slumped back turn the corner as she tried to help her blood flood back to where ever it had come from. Well, she was wrong. Surprise could wipe her smile off.

* * *

><p>I plan on making Komui a civilized person. Someone who cares about his sister, but doesn't go straight up way over the top I'mma-kill-you! crazy. Okay, so maybe if a boy gets close to her, he'll do all this threatening stuff, but he will not do any stupid shit like making robots to kidnap them.<p>

No he will not commit murder, kidnapping, or any of the like.. I respect him way more than that.. I love his serious self. 3

I also feel Bluebird Legend is getting sloppy. In other words, it's quality is getting worse. It's not at its best. At all. In any case. I have come back to the place where I first started for Lavi. I do _not_ know what I should make of Lavi in the story. Would making him a supporting character be too mean?

Do you know any good (completed, ongoing, crossovers, even on hiatus or discontinued) D. Gray-Man fanfiction?

I feel like I'm a bit too stiff. I should loosen up...

* * *

><p><span>-o. xhAna .o-<span> - Er, thank you for the review! Oh, and I checked out your profile. It's safe to assume you're a girl, right? I read your D. Gray-Man plots (and the original one). Hehe, I got excited yelled, "Carry it out! Whoo!" Those are good ideas, I mustn't lie. (:

TooLazyToSignIn - I will, er... try not to disappoint. I'm not good at relationship building in a story (Well, that's what I think so far. I always lose inspiration before I finish. It's like the downfall of an author!) The end of your second review kind of caught me off guard? I mean, are you implying that I'm homosexual, etc? I'm cool with that, because I'm bicurious, but Gay Straight Alliance Club is a club where people, straight, gay, homosexual, trans, everyone who supports it and would like to join, make places safe for people, like a few of my friends, who are bisexual and transsexual. I take no offense if that's what you're afraid of. (:

PiscesCeresArtemis - Thank you for the compliment_s_. Please do look forward. (: Allen would be proud. ;)

dbgztfan2004 - Most definitely will continue it! I hope and wish to finish all my D. Gray-Man stories because of my undying love for the series!

YoshitheBunny - Ah! I'll change it right away! I completely put Kanda's language aside!

Exile Wrath - Again, thank you for the small lesson.

fictiongurl3553 - Oh! I read your stories. Very nice. I like it. My favorite would probably be _Separated Destinies_.


End file.
